


Retaliation

by SweetAlphaChild



Series: Tobidei week 2017 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banging is art, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Glove Kink, M/M, Naked uke clothed seme, Sex in Someone Else's Bed, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: Maybe Deidara wouldn't have to wait too long to get revenge on Itachi Uchiha, the universe just granted him the perfect opportunity to do it.





	Retaliation

**Author's Note:**

> Day six: NSFW  
> Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Being in the same room as Itachi used to piss Deidara off to the extreme. Although on rare occasions, it even put him in a good mood, it reminded him that the wretch would succumb to his art very soon. He loved to imagine the bloodthirsty missing nin from Konoha defeated, lying at his feet. While they were on their way to meet Pein-sama to receive the details of a mission, he saw him and Kisame walking in the opposite direction. The latter was carrying Samehada on his back, which meant they were about to leave on another mission.

"Good morning, Deidara," the Uchiha said politely.

"Hello, Kisame, hm," he replied, not even looking at the arrogant ninja who believed himself to be so cool just because of his weird eyes.

Tobi's noisy giggles prevented him from hearing Kisame's greeting.

On a bad day, Deidara wouldn't have answered back. He knew some details of the mission and he was excited about it. It involved destruction and he had everything ready to go out with Tobi as fast as possible, clay... check, tunic and hat... check, money and a deck of cards to play along the way... check. All morning he kept reminding Tobi that they had to be punctual. He didn't worry too much about appointments, but when he was interested in something, that rare side of him that was impatient, surfaced. Once he was ready, he paced through the room, not knowing what to do, realizing that it was still too early...

But all that hype disappeared as soon as they entered the room to meet with Pein-sama.

"There has been a change of plans. I won't need you today."

Deidara blinked a couple of times.

"WHAT!? MAY I KNOW WHY!?

He had already learned not to raise his voice in front of the leader, but his frustration was such that he couldn't control the intensity of it.

"Wow... That terrifying killing intent is making me shiver," Tobi cooed, pretending to be scared.

"Control yourself while you're talking to me, Deidara. I have decided to take a different approach. Our mole in Kumo will only send us intel if we get rid of his biggest competitor in business. Itachi and Kisame will take care of it. If we murder the owner of that rival company we'll be able to loot his belongings, much better than bombing all his real estate as I intended initially. We don't want Kumogakure to feel too threatened, remember that we still have to go in there for the Hachibi. I'll contact you shortly with more orders."

The grinding of his teeth was audible from several meters behind. Did Pein-sama just give HIS mission to Itachi Uchiha? Pein's silhouette disappeared and Deidara tore off his hat and flung it to the ground just where the leader of the organization had been.

He stormed out of the room, staring at the ground, everyone in that organization was determined to humiliate him. He couldn't stand it any longer. He wanted to leave, just as he left Iwagakure after getting fed up of enduring one insult after another to his art from everyone in there and he didn't have to put up with it just because Pein was another idiot with weird eyes who thought he was the shit.

"On the bright side, we have the day off, senpai!" Tobi said trying to cheer him up as he hurried back to his side.

"So everyone here thinks that the Uchiha bastard is better than me, isn't it?" He yelled, more to himself than to Tobi.

"But... The leader didn't say that, only that Itachi and Kisame were better prepared for that change of strategy."

"I don't give a shit! I don't know what I'm doing here in an organization that undervalues my talent! It's fucking ridiculous, hm!"

"Hey! I respect your talent! And you will get premature wrinkles if you continue to get so angry every day."

Deidara pushed his partner against the wall, grabbing him by the collar of his tunic.

"For your sake, shut up! Because today I won't have the patience to deal with you!" He shouted, showing his teeth. "And if I get angry, it's because I'm sick of all of you!"

"So scary... What do you plan to do, punish Tobi?" He taunted him, taking his hands to loosen himself. Deidara pushed him harder, pressing against his body without measuring his strength. His partner raised his arms in surrender. "Ah, senpai. You're at your best when you're shaking with rage. Did you know? Actually, I like to see you like that."

"I'm not in the mood, you idiot," he hissed, shaking him.

"Oh yes, do that again, Deidara-senpai. Do it again..."

He released him and kept walking, he didn't know what to do when he got to his room. Maybe he should go out and throw bombs at something, just to vent. That, or waiting outside for Itachi to come back and spit in his face so fast that not even his sharingan would detect it.

"What a shame," he heard him say, Tobi was trying to catch up his pace again. "Senpai gets my hopes up and then he crushes them. So mean."

He didn't answer. Deidara's head was busy thinking of ways to murder Itachi. Tobi continued.

"Let's go and have some fun. You need it," Tobi laughed, Deidara still ignored him. "But I don't mean what you're thinking right now, senpai you pervert. Or maybe I do..."

The door to Itachi's and Kisame's room was ajar, and Deidara stared into the room. Tobi kept walking without realizing he had stopped, talking to himself. The pair were not in the lair, he couldn't detect their chakra in the surroundings. Maybe it was his opportunity for revenge. He was going to tear the room apart, he would think about what to do next if he got into trouble. Although no one had to know it had been him, he'd be careful not to leave evidence.

Deidara went into the dark room and lit the candles. Unlike his own, it was tidy, he could even perceive a certain sense of aesthetics in the furniture arrangements. It annoyed him to discover that it was twice as big as the one he shared with Tobi, which in truth, was only made for one person, first Orochimaru and then him. He was gonna have to demand a bigger one some day.

"Senpai! What are you doing in here?"

He ignored Tobi as he approached a closet and opened one of the drawers. He found it full of kunais and boxes filled with shuriken. Bingo. He was running out of supplies and would have to go to the shop soon. Deidara took a few kunais and a couple of shuriken boxes and stuffed them into the inner pocket of his tunic. He didn't even bother to close the drawer when he opened the second one, where there was only a small plush dog. He examined it closely, wondering what the hell was that toy doing there. On a frayed label someone had written "Sasuke", the characters were fading. So, the killer also had his nostalgic side... Interesting. He'd like to see his face when he found the headless dog on his pillow.

Tobi snatched the toy, tossed it back into the drawer, and closed it.

"Let's get out of here. We're going to get in trouble."

"Scared? You leave if you want, I'll stay," he said, opening another drawer full of neatly folded T-shirts.

He rummaged around for a while, but as he found nothing interesting he moved on. The next one had socks. Deidara decided it was time to stop before he found his underwear. Gross. He gave an "accidental" kick to the three pairs of sandals on the floor and went straight to the shelves to find out what kind of reader Itachi was.

"I'm sad because Itachi gets more attention from Deidara-senpai than me!" He whimpered, following him wherever he went.

"Bah. An atlas and a cookbook that most likely is a justu written in a hidden code. What a disappointment."

They were always concealed in seemingly innocent things. Too obvious. He didn't believe at all that someone so cold and bloodthirsty as Itachi was interested in cooking. He should destroy it, sure it was important.

"Senpaaai! Let's go already!" He said, trying to drag him away.

Deidara dropped the book and kicked it.

"This is none of your business, Tobi! It's between me and Itachi!"

He still had to ruin the futon, and he could think of a couple of ideas. Tobi was trying to carry him in his arms to get him out of there, but he made sure the task was as difficult as possible, curling his legs around his body and reaching out for the closet.

"Why such a hurry, hm? Actually, maybe you can help me." Once he had made sure he wasn't going to get him out of there, he hooked his arms around his neck and rubbed his body against his. "Let's stay here for a little longer. Didn't you want to have fun or something?"

"Y-yes... But not here senpai, you pervert!"

"Well," he said placing one of Tobi's hands on his ass. "I want it to be here. That asshole is gonna have to sleep every night on the futon I intend us to use."

The idea of humiliating the Uchiha like that made him so horny that it was ridiculous. Sensually rubbing against him, Deidara proceeded to take Tobi's mask off, but he left him on the floor and pushed him away, holding the mask to his face with both hands.

"If you want Tobi to take off his mask, we must get out of here."

"So with conditions, huh? Actually, I don't mind you being masked. What I'm looking for is inside your trousers," he said, dragging him to the futon and pointing at it. "Lie down, hm."

As Tobi still didn't look too sure, Deidara clung to him again, placing a hand on his inner thigh and massaging up and down.

"Lie down, Tobi," he whispered in his ear.

His partner didn't need too much persuasion, just to take his hand and pull him down was enough to make him lie on the futon, still somewhat nervous. Deidara went to lock the door, and as he walked back to him, he took off his clothes. First the tunic, then the T-shirt, sandals, socks, trousers and underwear. Nothing was left. The orange mask was pointing at him, it bothered him not to be able to see his expression and also his stupid and pointless prudity but he wasn't going to admit it. He knew deep down that, as long as he was naked, he'd have Tobi's full attention.

He knelt on the floor next to his waist, the huge bulge in his trousers impossible to overlook. He reached into it, deciding not to take off the ring as he always did. If he forgot to take it back, Itachi would guess who had been screwing in his bed straight away.

"Wow, Tobi..." he whispered, as he grabbed the hard cock hidden inside the black fabric. "Look at you... I thought you didn't like this place."

"What do you want to happen when you stand in front of me completely naked?"

Deidara wasted no time in releasing his erection and pushing it all the way down his throat in one thrust. It was incredibly hard, and had that delicious bitterness of pre-cum. He reached a beastly and steady rhythm in a very short time, he'd never wanted to suck his cock so badly.

"Slower... Senpai, do it... ah... slower!" He heard him say.

He grabbed his hair and tried to pull him away, it was painful but he held on. He would stop only when he saw fit. Nor did he want to cause him to come before his sweaty back was rubbing nonstop against Itachi's futon sheets. He wasn't going to stop just to tell him that he wasn't going to stop, so he just grunted, the sound vibrations adding to the rest of the sensations. Tobi whispered his name between choked gasps, pulling his hair even harder. Deidara took that as a sign to pause. He pulled his cock out of his mouth and coughed a little, his throat tingling with the effort he had just made.

"I told you so," Tobi taunted.

There he went again, somewhat calmer. He took only the tip between his lips and sucked, repeating the gesture several times before moving to swallow the whole length and back to the tip again. Tobi rested his hand on his shoulder, the one closest to him, stroking his side lower and lower, pausing for a while on his hip before grabbing one of his buttocks. Deidara moved slightly, lifting his ass to make it easier for him to reach while he continued sucking. The leather glove was warm, he always liked that texture. He moaned again with Tobi's cock in his mouth, he knew already he liked when he did that.

Then Tobi forced him to turn his chin and put two gloved fingers in his mouth, forcing him to resume the blowjob with his hand-mouths. First he made him lick his thumb, where his ring was, his finger circled around his tongue, then he pulled it out to insert the index and middle finger. Sucking his gloved hand was new to him, but so erotic that he put double the amount of dedication into doing it. He licked the length of his fingers with his tongue and then sucked them to the knuckle.

"Aren't you going to take them off, hm?" He asked when he had the chance.

"Not here. But you seem to like it so."

Deidara avoided rolling his eyes, his prudity was infuriating, but it wasn't as if he wasn't right, and it was not the time to argue. He spat in his hand, and Tobi spread the saliva in his fingers before placing his hand between his buttocks, tracing circles on his rear entrance with his finger. He carried on sucking his cock, spitting on it to lubricate it well. Soon, he would have it inside his ass, and he couldn't wait. Tobi took too long massaging the puckered hole before he decided to stick a finger in it.

"Nnnngh!

His cock stuck deeper into his throat and Deidara gagged. He took it out of his mouth and coughed again, but to prove to Tobi that this was no big deal, he soon recovered and continued. From the way his finger moved inside him and from the touch of the other four fingers, he guessed he was using his thumb. Tobi rested his free hand on his hair and pushed it down as he moved his hips upward, meeting him halfway. The task was becoming difficult, and he was starting to feel uncomfortable in that position, the penis in his throat threatened to choke him, making him growl, while the finger came in and out of him fiercely, causing him to contract around it. He wanted him to finish now, to come inside his mouth and finally choke him. But he also wanted his dick buried deep inside his ass badly. He felt so horny that his knees began to shake. The effort to maintain that position was constant and wearing. Tobi seemed to notice, for he sat up.

"That's enough," he said, and he could hear him panting, muffled by the mask. He smiled when he saw he was having endurance problems too.

He loved to suck him off, especially when he felt he was driving him so crazy that he couldn't hold his hips in one spot.

"Do you like to fuck your senpai's mouth, Tobi?"

Tobi put him back on the futon and spread his legs apart.

"A lot," he whispered, sticking his fingers into him again, "but I like that ass of yours even more."

He jerked him off it with his free hand, using the pre-cum that leaked out of his slit as lube. He realized the moment his gloved hand came into contact with his arousal, how desperate he was for some friction. Tobi was going to claim him there, on that bastard's futon.

"Oh! Aaah...! Tobi...!"

He gripped the sheets, contracting his body as the jolts of pleasure mixed with discomfort rushed through him, and inadvertently making Tobi's fingers dig deeper into his body.

"They'll hear you, senpai."

"I don't give... a flying fuck! Hnn...!"

A moment later, Tobi stopped and made a bowl with his hand under his lips.

"Spit."

Deidara obliged, eager to finish with the prep stage. He held as much saliva as he could in his mouth and spat in Tobi's hand. Seconds later, Tobi was spreading his legs even more and felt his hard cock pressing against his entrance. With only the tip, he felt overwhelmed, panting, his body tensing from the discomfort of the intrusion. Although he had complained of his former prudity, he liked to see him masked between his legs, bending over his body, covered in clothes from head to toe.

"Tobi...! Fuck me harder than ever...!"

His throat felt dry and aching.

"That's what I'm trying to do, you impatient senpai." The idiot was chuckling. "You seem to be enjoying yourself more than usual."

"That's because... this is... a message... A statement!... No Uchiha is going to screw with me and get away with it, hm!"

Tobi pushed harder, laughing.

"Well said, senpai!" He said with a sudden surge, making him moan wantonly "Let's teach Itachi...!" And another "...What happens when Deidara-senpai gets angry!"

"Yes! Come on Tobi, hm! Don't fucking hold back...!" Once more he was dying to see his expression, stupid mask, it turned him on and annoyed him at the same time. Tobi stood still for a moment, and he wanted to know why he wasn't reacting. "What are you waiting for?"

"I was thinking... That you're the sexiest thing on Earth," he said as his hips began to thrust again and again, with such an energy that forced him to hold desperately to the sheets, tearing them. "And that you make me so, so horny... That I would do this to you all day... All day... Deidara-senpai."

Tobi said a few more things, but Deidara couldn't listen well, moaning like crazy as he was. He clenched the narrow hot passage as much as he could, and Tobi held to his hips, pinning him against the futon. He couldn't see his face, but he could tell by his lack of control that he wasn't going to last long. He shuddered, aware that Tobi was fucking him in that very place.

He had never planned to do something like that, but the best things come out of the blue.

Slowly, Tobi leaned on him. Deidara let go of the battered sheets to hug his back and dig his nails on it, as his own back rubbed fiercely against the futon.

He wanted to enjoy a bit longer that unique opportunity that would never be presented again, but with each thrust, he felt the end closer and closer. The pleasure building up in his abdomen would soon burst. Lost in a pleasure too intense to bear, and unable to contain himself any more, he closed his eyes and let himself be carried away by the pure ecstasy that enveloped him, closing his eyes, clawing desperately at the fabric of Tobi's black sweater. Too soon, but he had been too caugh up in his own desire. As the pleasure faded, leaving a blissful sensation of well-being, Tobi's hips continued to clash violently against him. It was annoying, because the orgasm had made him overensitive, but it was something he would gladly endure until he heard his grunts mixed with groans reaching a critical volume. The pressure inside his butt increased, he felt Tobi's erection throbbing with every cum shot.

Tobi lied down to rest on top of him, exhausted and unable to move, breathing heavily. Deidara embraced him, fleeing from the cold caused by his sweaty cooling skin. He could have lost his mission, but something much better had happened. After some peaceful recovery, he started to feel the need to flee from there.

"Tobi".

His partner lifted his head to look at him, Deidara needed to see his dumb face looking at him with desire, but he knew he would refuse any request to take his mask off there, even for a second.

"Senpai," he said, stroking his cheek, his breathing still agitated.

"We have to go, hm." When Tobi stood up, Deidara saw that the front of his sweater was stained with the cum that spilled over his stomach, and he snorted. "You're going to have to wash that now. I knew it wasn't a good idea to keep it on."

"You should take a bath, too," Tobi said, pointing to his stomach.

It was true, with the friction, Tobi had extended it. He grabbed a sheet to clean himself but he stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"I don't want you to leave it on his sheets," he said.

Deidara was too tired to argue.

"It's part of the message. Don't you get it? It is an indispensable element!"

"I think you've left him too many messages already. I will clean you myself."

And using his own sleeve, Tobi wiped his belly.

"Now our work of art will be incomplete," Deidara complained, watching Tobi as he cleaned him.

He would have to be content leaving only the semen stains dripping from his aching ass. He wanted to leave both. Oh well. He felt much better now.

"But Tobi is happier this way."

Deidara dressed in silence, thinking of Itachi's face when he returned. He wished he could be a fly on the wall when that happened.

_Fuck you, Itachi._

Okay Tobi, let's go clean ourselves up, hm," he said, smiling as he left the room after kicking the futon.

He hadn't been in such a good mood in months.

* * *

  **AFTERMATH**

* * *

"I've already told you this time it wasn't me!" Hidan yelled.

"You're lying to me," Itachi said earnestly. "I can tell."

"I've been busy this week! I haven't even had time to scratch my balls when they itch! Do you think I've had time to fuck!?"

Itachi stared at him, wanting to enter his mind and perceive the veracity of his claims.

"Don't you dare do that weird shit to me!" He said, standing up. "And so you know, I'm going to lit two black candles just for you tonight!"

**Author's Note:**

> This one took me a bit to translate. Just corrected a few serious mistakes, ugh, so embarrassing.  
> Just so you know I love Itachi. But Deidara doesn't. I feel sorry for him XD


End file.
